1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data strobe signal is a signal for reading data signal at periodic intervals. In other words, data strobe signal can be considered to notify the timing when data is input to a storage device or a circuit. A high impedance section of such a data strobe signal can become unstable depending on data path of the memory and the channel environment, which may cause a glitch.
If the data strobe signal including the glitch decreases the last data window margin at a first deserialization stage of DRAM, it decreases the timing margin at the next deserialization stage, which may lead to a limit of high speed operation.